


Daily Deviant's 12th Birthday bash

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, DD's 12th Birthday bash, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: A mixture of drabbles and pairings written for Daily_deviant's 12 Birthday bash celebration on Insanejournal.





	1. Packs A Punch

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a member of Daily_deviant since 2009 and loved every minute of it even though I have been on hiatus for the past few years. I couldn't let the date pass, though, without celebrating all the fun and memories I had from the members, mods and participating in the comm. Thanks, modly ones, for the fantastic times!

Prompt(s) Used: spiked punch  
Content/Warnings: implied drug use

Severus knew better than to imbibe anything at a party where there were Weasleys present. And he'd done well right up to the moment when Sirius leaned in and gave him a sloppy punch-flavoured kiss. Though the initial taste was of Sirius and Pimm's, he could also detect something else in the sweetness of the strawberries and oranges with the first swipe of his tongue. Underlying that, there was a spicy nutmeg and bitter chocolate impression that the sweetness couldn't quite hide from his palate. Crisp cucumber finished the snog when Sirius withdrew and Severus sucked in a breath as he was dragged into the nearest closet.

Muffled voices and laughter echoed through the door and Severus' head swam as Sirius pressed him to the wall. Driving his hands into Sirius' thick curls and clenching his fists, Severus hung on while Sirius ripped the buttons from his robes. Open-mouth and wet kisses trailed along his skin further saturating his senses with whatever draught the ginger menaces had added to the classic Pimm's punch.

With a groan, Severus deduced the last ingredient as he licked his lips one more time tasting mint and Sirius wrapped his mouth around Severus's cock. Heat from the herb and Sirius' mouth enveloped him. Sirius added a hum that overloaded his senses and almost completely shut down his brain. Thrusting forward into Sirius' mouth, Severus moaned and hissed out encouragement while Sirius did his level best to swallow him whole. 

With a pat on his thigh, Sirius gave him permission to fuck his mouth and Severus did so with abandon. The slurping sounds were loud in the small confines of the closet and Severus gave a shout as his body drew up tight, his release filling Sirius' throat.

Gentle licks forced a shudder along Severus' body and Sirius used his robes to pull himself to his feet. The bitter tang of his come mingled with the lingering Pimm's and Severus sighed as he wrapped his arms around Sirius to Apparate them home to finish out the festivities.

~*~


	2. Titillating

Prompt(s) Used: naughty book/erotic story reading party  
Content/Warnings: Public masturbation

Only a few candles gifted the room their flicking flames, shrouding the occupants in greyness. She made her way to a particularly shadowed corner and settled into the chair awaiting the reader. A woman stepped onto the stages moments after she was comfortable and Ginny recognized her with a slight shock. The low light dimmed even further, hiding the scars on Lavender's ravaged face.

She cleared her throat, the Sonorous spell a mere whisper on the air before she began to recite. Her voice was low and husky. The sound reached out and wrapped itself around Ginny before the recitation could even begin to entice her.

"Your hands on my skin, tracing the words we dare not speak. The meanings come across loud and clear with each gentle caress."

The timbre, quietly feminine yet deep and low, made her quiver in her seat. Her hands clench in her robes, bunching the material between her fingers, the blunt tips of her nails digging into her flesh as she tried to hold off.

"Lips enhance the gentle flow of emotion, accented by each stroke of the hand. Teeth punctuate each whisper, bringing our reality into sharp relief."

Words, like magic, flowed into the room, whispering sweet nothings for everyone to join her giving Ginny no choice but to comply. The beauty of the combination stole her breath and she denied herself no longer. Robes slid up her thighs, exposing pale skin to the air. She shivered, even as Lavender continued to speak, and she sighed when her fingers glanced over damp skin. Between her folds, she slipped, pressed cool fingers against the warm flesh. 

Slow, deliberate movements in cadence with Lavender's voice brought Ginny closer to orgasm. Her breath sped, but just like the words, kept her pace slow and deliberate. She pressed deeper, rocking in the seat to the rhythm Lavender began. She closed her eyes, fingers steadily pushing her to the final climax and yet she focused on the sounds of her breath as Lavender gave the final lines.

"The poetry of our embrace, forever written on our skin as you and I come closer, joining together and made one."

She gasped, dampness spreading across her fingers as the rest of the audience snapped their appreciation. She looked up and found Lavender's eyes on her. She breathed heavily, her smile lazy, and she nodded at Ginny as if she'd finished along with her. The room darkened fully and yet Ginny could still feel her gaze upon her skin. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder.

"Join Lavender backstage, miss?"

"Yes," she breathed and stood.


	3. Slow Hands

Prompt(s) Used: jealous at someone else's anniversary celebration  
Content/Warnings: naughty but not quite dirty talk, public heavy petting

"Ugh, why am I here?" She knew it was bitterness that turned her stomach as she watched the gentle kiss between her friends. She also knew it wasn't healthy to feel such resentment at the situation. She and Ron had tried but ultimately failed to find that right connection. She sipped her wine and turned away from the happy couple as another gift was passed their way. She should leave. It would be better that way. In her distracted ruminations, she ran right smack into someone.

She gasped and looked up into Harry's face. She swallowed when his hands continued to hold her shoulders, kept them both steady and upright.

"Running away so soon?" He leaned in, murmured the words against her ear. His breath was warm through her hair and ghosted across her skin.

Hermione shook her head but then shrugged. Harry chuckled, and once more the sound of his voice skittered across her senses. She turned to face Ron and Parvati just in time to see them lean close again and share another tender kiss. This time she couldn't contain the snort of disappointment.

Harry's arms came about her and she reclined against him. His body heat surrounded her and she snuggled further into his embrace. "There's no need to be bitter, love."

The whisper reminded her of Harry's own failed relationships. "Sorry, I just…"

"Shh," Harry's mouth was close to her ear again and she jumped when she thought she felt his lips tug on her earlobe.

"I completely understand, darling. Seems everyone is finding their someone and yet, both of us remain out of love's elusive grasp."

Hermione chuckled. "So disappointingly poetic, Harry. How much have you imbibed tonight?"

His arms tightened around her before his hands slid down her body. Fingers lingered on her hips, pulling her even closer against his body, snuggling all of their angles and planes neatly together.

"Just enough to gather my courage up and proposition you," Harry muttered and then kissed the side of her neck. 

"Oh," Hermione breathed; she'd not realized or even considered Harry a possibility. The thought intrigued her and she shifted in his arms. Harry loosened his grip and she gave a soft sound of discontent. 

"My apologies," Harry said, tugging her back against him. "Shall I offer you a distraction whilst we remain polite and stay?"

"I would be terribly disappointed to be ousted from this position."

Humming, Harry kissed her just behind her ear, then ran the tip of his tongue across the shell of her ear, his warm breath sending shudders through her. "Perhaps I can offer you a better position... in the circle of my arms."

Anticipation shivered through her, ramping up her daring. "I am open to the many possibilities... especially those between your thighs," Hermione offered in a husky tone and sipped her wine again, Ron and Parvati an afterthought as she felt Harry's cock move against her arse. She pressed back against him and was rewarded with a sharp intake of air near her ear.

Harry's hand pulled her skirt taunt, his fingers stroking up and down her leg, moving ever closer to her centre. His other hand slid up her stomach, nails tickling her skin through the buttons of her blouse until the heat of his palm cupped her breast. She moved her arms, hiding his hand and gasping when he tweaked her nipple through the cloth.

"On your back, with me inside you, filling you," Harry offered. He pressed his hand flat against her crotch, pushing her back against his prick.

"On top, riding you with abandon as you writhe beneath me," Hermione countered, rubbing against him.

"Both," Harry agreed. "I want to taste you, lick you, fuck you."

"Swallow you down," she answered, her voice almost as breathy as his. "Soon."

"Tonight," he answered.

"Now," she demanded. Hermione turned, wrapped her arms about his neck and Apparated them away with a crack.


End file.
